fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Himawari
is a Sunflower Fairilu belonging to the Flower Fairilu species. She is one of the main characters in the Rilu Rilu Fairilu franchise. She is voiced by Aya Uchida. Appearance Himawari is a Fairilu. She has white skin, gold-colored eyes, and yellow two-layered fairy wings. Her ears are pointy and she has pink cheeks. She has yellow hair, pulled back and tied together as a long curled ponytail. She wears an orange polka-dotted fairy cap with three tiny orange bows attached to it. For apparel, she wears a two layered orange dress with orange polka dots and a loose small ruffle around the dress' neckline. She wears orange heart earrings on each of her ears and she wears two orange wristbands around her wrists. She wears orange pantaloons with green stockings and small orange shoes as her legging apparel. When she was a baby, Himawari wore her same orange hat, but was smaller and had only one tiny orange bow on it. Her pigtails were much smaller and were simple. She didn't wear her earrings. She wore clothes and pants that are a sleeveless one-piece. She didn't had her shoes yet. Her wings were small yellow wings. In Tell Me, Magical Pendulum, she wears no hat and her hair color is more vivid yellow. Her hairstyle is now a side single pigtail. Himawari's second attire consists of a wrap tube top and a layered wrap asymmetrical wavy skirt; bearing resemblance to that of a gypsy outfit. She wears wrapped shin-length socks and orange fairy shoes as her footwear. Her hair is adorned with two sunflowers and she has two orange flower earrings on her ears. In her human form, Himawari has an orange and yellow ruffle on her ponytail instead of wearing a hat. She wears an orange tube top with polka dots, with short sleeves. She has two orange wristbands on her wrists, and she wears an orange petal-patterned skirt, with yellow trim at the bottom. She wears orange polka-dotted socks asymmetrical length; One is short and one is long. The longer sock's color is more lighter and the shorter sock's color is more darker. There is an green ruffle at the end of each sock. She wears orange ballet-like shoes. Fairilu Key Himawari's Fairilu Key is colored orange. The handle is outlined and heart shaped, with a sunflower crest inside, adorned by a red gem. The heart is placed on top of another small heart with two small wings. The key's teeth is shaped with a capital 'F' placed on its long side. In Magic Mirror, when enlarged, her key changes to yellow with a small crown on top of the heart-outlined handle, a heart-shaped decor below the handle, and the sunflower crest is placed on a golden base. In Tell Me, Magical Pendulum, her key has changed to having a lighter colour of orange, no matter in necklace state or enlarged form. The adorning gem has also changed colour to yellow. Personality Himawari is simple and innocent, yet full of energy. She is good at dancing and popular with everyone. She also likes to be with her friends. She likes the sun and is bright and energetic. If there is no light, she loses her strength. At first, she absolutely hates rain; however, this changes later. She had also hated vegetables, but later she likes them. She and Dante have crushes on each other. In the Anime ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door'' and Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror TBA ''Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~ TBA Trivia *Himawari's name literally translates to ''sunflower in English. Sunflowers are tall plants with a large yellow flower head, mostly native to the North American regions. Gallery Official Artwork Fa-03.png|Official artwork. Himawari officialart.png|Official artwork. 2 Himawari 2nd render.png|Another anime render. Himawari S2.png|Himawari wearing a uniform and holding her Fairilu Key. Himawari Season 3.png|Happy Himawari. 1535591723125.png|Season 3 Himawari. Himawari render.png|Render from Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Kirakira ☆ Hajimete no Fairilu Magic♪. Himawari-3DS.png|3D render of Himawari in Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Kirakira ☆ Hajimete no Fairilu Magic♪. Anime Screenshots ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door Lip, Sumire, Himawari 1.jpg|Himawari with Lip and Sumire. Himawarimagic.png|Himawari's magic sequence. Himawari Basking.png|Himawari basking in the sun. SumireHimawari worried.png|Himawari and Sumire looking worried. Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror Lkajd ve;or.png|Himawari and other Fairilus posing. Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~ S3opjibvg7y.png|Himawari with Arisu and other Fairilus. DhbIQUcUcAAoo14.jpg|Himawari having a tea party with Lip and Sumire. Book Illustrations A1ZobNn-5oL.jpg|Front cover of ''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Party with Everyone. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairilu Category:Flower Fairilu Category:Main Character